


I won't say im in love

by the_glare_you_see



Series: yah yeet [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Chaos, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: "Don't encourage her," Anne mumbled.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour
Series: yah yeet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889413
Comments: 81
Kudos: 48





	I won't say im in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reign_of_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign_of_Glory/gifts).



> What even is this??
> 
> Enjoy, pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day
> 
> Enjoy lmaoo
> 
> Stay safe
> 
> \- Zen

The sound of a door slamming open jolted Anne out of her half-asleep doze and would've sent her tumbling off the bed were it not for Catalina's arms firmly wrapped around her waist.

She could hear a voice, Anna's most likely, begin to wail-- _off-key_ \-- the beginning lines to a Disney song.

_"If tHerE's a PriZe for rotten JudgMent,"_ Anne groaned at the voice crack and attempted to bury her head under the pillow when she felt Catalina start to stir.

"Wha-" her girlfriend asked, sitting up slightly and squinting at the door, "Is that Anna?"

_"I gUess I've alReadY won tHat!"_

"Don't encourage her," Anne mumbled, trying to pull her back down. Catalina didn't budge, continuing to stare at the door in slight confusion.

_"No MaN is WorTh tHe aggRavAtioN!"_

Catalina scrambled out of bed, nearly crushing Anne in the process and flung their door open.

_"THAT'S ANCIENT HISTORY BEEN THERE, DONE THAT!"_ They screamed. Anne groaned once more, lamenting the loss of a peaceful sleep (and cuddles, for the time being) and reluctantly crawled out of bed. 

If she wasn't going to get any sleep, then the others would have to suffer as well. She made eye contact with Jane, who was standing in her doorway, a disgruntled look on her face, and sighed.

The next to emerge, just in time to join Catalina in practically shrieking the Muses lines, was Kit. Anne shut her eyes as the three pranced around, striking ridiculously dramatic poses and continuing to sing.

"Good thing we don't have a show tomorrow," Anne said, watching as Kit banged on Cathy's door. Jane hummed in agreement. The writer's door flew open and a confused Cathy was immediately pulled out of her room.

"Kit, what--"

"Cathy, please don't enable them," Jane begged, "I'll make you your favorite pasta- dessert-"

Cathy stared at her for a moment before a smirk crossed her face. 

Turning to Anna, she dramatically held her arms out and sang the next line, thankfully on key.

_"Check the grin, you're in love!"_

Kit whooped in triumph and Jane sagged against the doorframe, eyes shut in defeat as Anne watched the chaos unfold before them. 

Somehow, the three managed to sink into a three-part harmony for the final lines, and Anna dramatically slid on her knees towards Jane and grabbed her hands with a grin. Jane couldn't exactly stop the fond smile from spreading across her face.

_"At least out loud,"_ she sang softly and Anne rolled her eyes at how fucking _cheesy_ the German was being, _"I won't say I'm in loooooOoOOOOove."_

The unofficial muses shuffled up behind her with shit-eating grins on their faces as they swayed along to invisible music.

_"Sha la la la la~"_

\----

**Author's Note:**

> I... yea I got nothing 
> 
> Scream at me on tumblr: @judging-seahorse
> 
> Lmao ok baii


End file.
